<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ms. romanoff, ms. valkyrie by hajduk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184448">ms. romanoff, ms. valkyrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk'>hajduk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about the Maximoff twins. How they fought the Avengers, one died saving the Avengers, and the remaining one joined the Avengers. </p>
<p>But who remembers the others who were involved in those experiments that created the Maximoffs? It is said that no one survived, but that's just a lie. </p>
<p>Because I did. I survived, and I nearly killed them all escaping. </p>
<p>The Avengers don't know about me, or, at least, I thought they didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sister, sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Anastasia Novosel</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I wasn't worried, I've never been worried about walking into a meeting. These were investors that I've never heard of, which was strange because I've heard of everyone. But no matter, I knew I'd win them over regardless of who they were. </p><p>Straightening my tie, I pushed through the doors into the meeting room. What I saw startled me greatly. <em>Whom</em> I saw, startled me greatly, I should say. </p><p>"Mr. Stark." I gave a tight-lipped smile and stuck out my hand for him to shake. He shook it. "Dr. Banner," I said, extending my hand to him as well. The man shook it. "My name is Anastasia Novosel, what can I do for you?" I asked them both, immediately on the defensive without outwardly showing it. </p><p>Tony Stark straightened up and glanced at Dr. Bruce Banner, before addressing me. "I'd like to discuss an opportunity at S.H.I.E.L.D. that was created, unique to you." Another glance at Dr. Banner. "If you accept, there are several things you can do for us."</p><p>I couldn't help it. I scoffed, "What could S.H.I.E.L.D. possibly want from me, that they don't already have access to?" </p><p>"Information on Sokovia," Tony said, not wasting a heartbeat. </p><p>That was something I hadn't expected. My eyes widened for half a moment before settling to normal again. "I have none, I'm sorry. I escaped, same as everyone else." </p><p>Dr. Banner spoke up this time. "You weren't originally from Sokovia, were you?" He questioned. I didn't answer. "Russia, was it?" </p><p>"Ukraine," I was quick, but not impolite. I didn't want to seem too defensive. This was all too real for me. I didn't want to get caught up in this Avenger bullshit, but I was afraid that I was running out of time flying under the radar. I knew it was a matter of time before they found information on me. </p><p>Information that the Maximoff twins weren't the only ones to survive the experiments. </p><p>Dr. Banner smiled. I cursed myself. I played into that. </p><p>"Maybe we can get to know each other a little better," Tony said, gesturing to the seat. </p><p>"I have nothing to share that would be of importance, I'm sorry. I'm not worth getting to know," I had responded. </p><p>Now, normally, that would be the end of a conversation. I'm not sure of many other people who would even want to continue a conversation after it had two sentences like those. </p><p>Tony didn't seem to play by the rules. Especially not when he hit me with a low blow like the one he was about to do. </p><p>"Well, I apologize if I don't seem to believe you. Because I met a lovely young woman who reminds me a lot of you, for several reasons, actually," Tony said, standing up. I didn't like the threatening movement of it, although non-threatening as a whole, it comes off as incredibly threatening when someone stands in <em>your</em> meeting, assuming control. "I could explain them to you but I think that certain lovely young woman would do a much better job of it." </p><p>All the eyes in the room turned to train on a door that was opening. </p><p>Betrayal and hatred coursing through my veins were all that I felt. </p><p>"Marina." The name was spoken quickly, with all the emotion I was feeling portrayed through it. </p><p>"<em>Vybachte</em>, Nastya," She apologized to me. "<em>Ya tsʹoho ne khotiv</em>." (Translation: I'm sorry/I didn't want this.)</p><p>In the background, I heard Tony speak to Banner, "maybe we should bring in Nat..."</p><p>I stared right through her. "I'm sure. What do you want from me, Marina?" I demanded an answer from her. </p><p>Again, she answered in Ukrainian. "<em>Nam potribna tvoya dopomoha</em>." (Translation: We need your help.) </p><p>"With Sokovia?" I spoke in English. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of speaking in our native tongue. "It was two years ago, everything has been settled for quite some time. There is no need to bring up the past, especially not Sokovia." I glanced at Tony Stark. "Especially because of what it did to so many people. So many families." </p><p>That knife hit where I wanted it to and I knew it by Marina's expression. </p><p>"<em>Sestra--</em>" Marina began, but I cut her off, infuriated. </p><p>"Do not call me that. Do <em>not</em> call me that. My sister died in Sokovia. I do not know you." I turned around to face my large glass wall of a window that overlooked New York City. I felt the heat rising in my veins. I'm sure she could see it in my eyes. I had no idea if that's what she wanted, or if it was just entirely unplanned to make me explode. Perhaps she really needed me. </p><p>I turned around. </p><p>"I'm going to ask again. What do you need from me, Marina?" I gave her one last chance. </p><p>Abandoning the Ukrainian, she hesitated before speaking. "We have reason to believe there might be more of us," she told me. </p><p>Now that was a real shock. It was as if someone had lit the ground on fire beneath my feet. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled, getting defensive and looking down at the papers that I had prepared for the meeting. I thought that this was a legitimate meeting with legitimate investors. </p><p>"Don't make me do this, Nastya," Marina spoke softly. "Please." </p><p>Glaring at her, I insisted, "I don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>Marina sighed, hanging her head and placing her hands on the table. I relaxed, picking the papers up. That's when Marina's fingers lifted, shooting a few icicles up at my head. I lifted my hands in defense, feeling the fire involuntarily lap around my fingers, protecting me. As quickly as the fire came, it was gone. Mist touched my hands, making them a bit damp. </p><p>But the damage was done. </p><p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner leaned forward, staring at me intently. </p><p>I felt anger and hatred toward Marina rise through me and I felt the fire in my throat, burning my insides. </p><p>"We need your help, Anastasia," Bruce said. "Everyone we thought died in the experiments actually lived and we need your help tracking them down. You knew some of them, better than Marina did." </p><p>"Did she tell you why?" I spat at him, never taking my eyes off Marina. </p><p>There was a pause. "She did," Bruce answered.</p><p>I scoffed, looking up at the ceiling. I took a breath and felt smoke come out of my lungs. I saw it too, drifting up toward the ceiling. I ground my teeth and tried to take a few calming breaths. I haven't had an episode in a while and I didn't want to revisit the trouble of it all today. </p><p>"We're running out of time, Nastya." Marina's voice snapped me back to the present moment. "Someone's out there hunting them. Us. Two have already turned up missing, we don't really know why they want us. It might be for an army, it might be for more experiments, it might be to kill us. We don't know." </p><p>Leaning against the table, I folded my arms. "You need to find them before the hunters do," I guessed. "What are you going to do with them?"</p><p>"We're actually looking for the hunter. We want to leave the survivors alone if we can, there's no need to interrupt people's lives if we don't have to." Tony spoke, and I opened my mouth to comment but Tony was one step ahead of me. He already knew what I was going to say. "There's a difference between interrupting theirs and yours. If we interrupt theirs, we only save theirs. But if we interrupt yours, we have the chance to save everyone else's." </p><p>I pursed my lips. I couldn't argue with that, he was right. </p><p>"We don't have time to sit around and debate this, Nastya. People are going to die without your help," Marina's voice was hard and serious. It bit into me, making me want to rebel against what she wants, but I knew that's not the wisest decision. </p><p>Whatever my feelings towards Marina were, she was right. People were going to die without my help. </p><p>"I know what it's like to look death in the face. I know how it felt to be abandoned," I begin, looking Marina in the eyes. I saw the hurt rising to the surface and felt accomplished. "I'm not going to leave others to that fate."</p><p>Feeling the tension in the room, Tony and Bruce stood. </p><p>"Glad to have you on the team," Bruce nodded at me, gesturing for me to follow him. </p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm on the <em>team</em>," I grumbled, letting Tony and Marina walk in front of me through the doors before I followed them. </p><p>We walked past a few desks from my company, Novosel Global, and came to my secretary's desk. His eyes widened as he saw Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in the same place. In <em>this</em> place. </p><p>"Call Vadim, he's going to watch things while I'm gone," I commanded him, referring to Vadim Novosel, my cousin I helped gain entry into the United States. He's been a loyal employee for many years and the only one I'd trust with my company. </p><p>My secretary nodded quickly, picking up the phone to call my cousin. </p><p>"Vadim--" Marina began, her eyes wide, looking at me. </p><p>"--Works for me, yes," I responded, not looking at her. "I helped him with immigration papers. I brought him here, as well as most of our family. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" The bitterness in my voice shut Marina up fast. </p><p>In the elevator, Tony pressed the button to go to the roof. I glanced at him but didn't question it. </p><p>On the roof was a huge aircraft, one that must've been a transporter to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. </p><p>It opened up as Tony and Bruce got closer, and a redhead I recognized stepped out from the opening hatch. She ignored the three in front of me and made a beeline toward me. When she was close, she extended her hand out in greeting. </p><p>"I'm Agent Romanoff, I'll be working with you on this assignment." I knew who she was, but shook her hand and introduced myself regardless. </p><p>Upon hearing my last name, Agent Romanoff feigned surprised and looked at Marina. </p><p>"You don't have to pretend to be surprised, Agent," I said to her. "We may share the same last name, but<em> vona ne moya sestra</em>. The last name is where our resemblance begins and ends." (Translation: she's not my sister). </p><p>Agent Romanoff raised an eyebrow at Marina, then turned her expression back to me. "If that's the case--" </p><p>"--It isn't. <em>Ona zlaya</em>. That's all." Marina added words in Russian, maybe for Agent Romanoff's sake, although her response to me made it clear she understood Ukrainian as well. </p><p>Marina's comment pissed me off. "Angry is a funny way to say betrayed," I snapped at her. "I'm not <em>just</em> angry and I do not need you to speak for me." </p><p>I heard Agent Romanoff whisper to Bruce and Tony as she passed them by, "you really grabbed quite a fighter, didn't you?" I ground my teeth together, but let the remark slide. </p><p>Following them inside the aircraft, I vowed I wouldn't be easy to deal with, regardless of how much good we were doing. I would give them every piece of my mind that I could manage. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. stay in the shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anastasia Novosel</strong> </span>
</p><p>At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, I stood in my bedroom, arms crossed, staring at a certain redhead. </p><p>"Agent Romanoff--"</p><p>"--you don't have to call me that," she told me. Her expression and voice are soft as she stared at me, careful. </p><p>I took a breath before starting again. "Okay, Natalia, explain again why you're pretending like you have no idea who I am." She flinched at my use of her birth name. "Why does it matter if they know that we--"</p><p>"--it could ruin my credibility on this assignment, not to mention complicate matters," Natasha responded. </p><p>I glared at her. "Would you stop interrupting me?" I grit my teeth. "And that's total bullshit about ruining your credibility. You're just afraid, aren't you?" I took a step toward her. "You're afraid of what they're going to say to you, on how they're going to react." I looked around me as if they were in here. "They mean something to you, don't they?" </p><p>Natasha stared at me in response. That's all the confirmation I needed. </p><p>"If you're afraid, just tell me you're afraid. I knew that already, Natasha," my voice was softer this time. I reached out my hand to gently grasp her forearm, my fingers sliding to her hand. "As deadly and stealthy as you are as an assassin, you didn't hide your fear from me very well. Showing up once every two weeks for dinner and then leaving? Promising that there will always be something for us, but not yet delivering?" </p><p>She looked guilty at my words, but they were the truth. She's been stringing me along for two years, ever since we met in Sokovia. I've been getting antsy, wanting more, but she's always been hesitant. Guarded. Not anything I wouldn't expect from an assassin, but still. She knew I was looking to make things a bit more official. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice thick with emotion. "I know I keep promising, but I just need a little more time. I need to tell the rest of them and I will, I swear, I just don't know how." </p><p>I looked away from her, understanding, but getting tired all the same. Two years is a long time to wait for someone, even someone as amazing as Natasha Romanova. </p><p>"When you figure out how you know where to find me," I said. </p><p>Natasha understood the meaning of my words. She stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry, Anya," she apologized, using an affectionate version of my name that I was only comfortable with her using. </p><p>I walked her to the door out of this room that the agents gave me, but she startled me by turning around and grabbing both of my hands.</p><p>"I'm going to tell them, I swear. But for now, I... I just need a little more time. After this assignment, I promise we can be together," she assured me, concern written all over her face. </p><p>I nodded, believing her, although this is what I've been hearing for two years. The same story. Regardless, I trusted her once again and placed my heart into her hands. </p><p>"Okay," I whisper, "okay Natasha. <em>Khorosho</em>" (Translation: Okay/Alright). Another kiss placed on my cheek, then one gently placed on my lips. I felt the electricity pass between us and my breath caught in my lungs. </p><p>She pulled away for a moment, then gave me one more kiss before exiting my room. </p><p>I sighed, resting my forehead against the door. I finally got what I wanted, to be closer to Natasha here at S.H.I.E.L.D. and now that I'm here, she's pretending she doesn't <em>know</em> me. God, where does it end? When does it end? Will I have to live in the closet forever?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Marina Novosel</strong> </span>
</p><p>The door opened behind me and I felt a strong pair of arms slide around my waist, and a kiss placed on my neck. With a sigh, I turned around and let my girlfriend, Brunnhilde the Valkyrie, kiss my lips. I found myself kissing her back until I realized that there was a taste of alcohol on her lips. </p><p>I turned my head away, not wanting to kiss her anymore. </p><p>"What is it?" She asked, confused. I gave her a look and her next words were caught in her throat. "I-I'm sorry," was all that she gave me. </p><p>Giving her a tired smile in response, I nodded my head and caressed her cheek. "It's okay, Val," I told her, although I didn't completely believe it. "I'm just a bit tired and need to rest." </p><p>Val looked at me with a new expression on her drunken face, it resembled something like concern and interest. Though it was hard to tell because she was quite drunk. I took a breath and tried not to fault her for it. She's been through things, same as me. Her way of escaping them is through drinking, mine was running and erasing any tie to my family. </p><p>Something I regret now, but something I can't take back. Something I have to live with. </p><p>"How'd it go with your sister?" She asked with a slur, trying to look engaged. </p><p>I couldn't talk to her like this. Not about something this big that's gone on today. I shook my head and said, "we'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, get some rest." </p><p>Val looked irritated. "Why can't we talk about it now?" </p><p>"Because you're drunk and I'm really tired," I told her, although the last part was a lie. I was tired, but not the kind of tired that caused you to go to sleep. </p><p>"I can still have a perfectly perfect conversation with you, even when I'm drunk," Val tried to tell me. </p><p>I nodded, kissing her temple before getting changed into some sleepwear. "I know you can, but I need you to be sober when I talk to you about this. So get some rest, we'll talk about it in the morning." </p><p>Realizing that her drunkenness wasn't wanted or needed, she looked a bit ashamed as she also got dressed for bed and crawled in next to me. I turned on my side, facing away from her. I heard her mumble a few apologies before passing out. </p><p>Carefully slipping out of bed, I quietly walked over to the balcony of our apartment in New York and opened the sliding glass door to step outside. I had money, that was something I never really had to worry about. It was the reason I could afford this apartment. S.H.I.E.L.D. bought a bunch of technology that Valkyrie and I picked up on our adventures in other worlds. </p><p>It killed me that for some time I hadn't even thought of Nastya. My own sister. My own blood. I hadn't thought of her for some time, because I was off on crazy adventures with my girlfriend whom I met by chance on some planet after I had escaped Earth by doing work for S.H.I.E.L.D. on other worlds. </p><p>I escaped and forgot about Nastya for some time. Until the shit with Ragnarok happened and we were forced back to Earth and then S.H.I.E.L.D. caught up with us with the information about the others that might've survived the experiments. The others that did survive the experiments. </p><p>And then, I was forced to think about my sister again. The older sister that I had chosen to leave behind. </p><p>I felt sick to my stomach. </p><p>I jammed my knuckles between my teeth and bit down hard, trying not to cry. It was no use, though. The tears came and I was overwhelmed with them. It shook my entire body and I grabbed onto the railing for support, feeling my legs lose their strength. </p><p>I don't know how long I stayed like that, leaning onto the railing for support while I sobbed. I cried myself dry. No more tears would come, so I stood clutching the railing, shaking uncontrollably with grief. </p><p>When I returned to my bed where Val was still passed out, I quietly slipped into bed next to her, thankful for her warmth. I had trouble falling asleep that night, and when I did, the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Anastasia Novosel</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't easy waking up alone while knowing that your girlfriend--or whatever you two are--is sleeping down the hall from you. Waking up alone, I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. Someone was knocking on my door and I knew instantly that it was Natasha. She was supposed to be working on this assignment with me so who else could it be but her? </p><p>I got dressed in the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued clothing that was in the closet and opened the door. Natasha stepped inside after I backed up, silently inviting her in. She hummed her approval, her eyes raking over me. </p><p>"You look good," she nodded appreciatively. </p><p>I felt a blush rise to my face and wasn't able to control it. I mumbled my thanks in Ukrainian, before turning to pull on my S.H.I.E.L.D. issued boots. Natasha opened the door once she saw my boots were pulled on and she escorted me up toward the roof. </p><p>What is it with these people and landing their aircraft on the roof? We weren't even in the city anymore, there was plenty of space for an aircraft on the ground. I kept my thoughts to myself, though, and followed Natasha into a large aircraft. </p><p>"Marina is already on the craft with Valkyrie," Natasha explained, causing me to frown. </p><p>"Valkyrie?" I questioned, stepping onto the ramp into the aircraft. </p><p>Natasha only gave me a glance over her shoulder before saying, "I'll let her talk to you about that. Valkyrie is one of Asgard's, though. An impressive soldier and an asset. She'll be important to have around during this assignment, Anya. I suggest you be nice." </p><p>I gave her a look, saying, "it's not like I wasn't going to be nice to her in the first place, you don't have to tell me to <em>be nice</em>." The expression Natasha wore told me otherwise on how I'd possibly react to working with Valkyrie, and I decided to keep my mouth shut about her until I actually met her. </p><p>Which didn't take long, surprisingly. As soon as we were on the aircraft, Valkyrie and Marina came up to us. </p><p>"Nastya," Marina said hesitantly. She looked like shit, but I tried not to pay too much attention to that. What do I care if she looks like shit? That's not my problem anymore. It hasn't been for two years. </p><p>I looked at her expectantly. </p><p>"This is Brunnhilde, whom you can call Valkyrie. She's working with us on the assignment...and...she's also...well..." The way Marina was stumbling over words made me stare at Valkyrie a bit harder. "She's my girlfriend," Marina finally spat out. </p><p>I felt myself involuntarily make eye contact with Natasha. So this was why she wanted to make sure she told me to be nice to her. Because she was fucking my sister. </p><p>Protectiveness washed over me, but I took a breath and it melted away. I nodded to Valkyrie, introducing myself as Anastasia. </p><p>"It's good to finally meet you," Valkyrie smiled politely. </p><p>"You know who I am?" I raised my eyebrow. </p><p>Valkyrie blinked, confused. "Yes, of course. You're Marina's sister." </p><p>I scoffed, clenching my fist for a moment before unclenching it. "Funny, I never would've thought she'd admit she once had a sister," I said with attitude. I felt Natasha's gaze and I could see Marina's hurt expression. </p><p>I didn't care, though. I turned around and stalked away from them, needing my own space. </p><p>Unfortunately, me turning my back and walking away was somehow seen as an invitation to follow me, according to Marina. </p><p>"I'm trying here, Nastya. Why won't you just recognize that?" She asked, her voice quiet and pleading. </p><p>I turned around fast to face her. "Now you try? After two years, now you try?" I couldn't help how bitter I sounded. </p><p>Marina was getting annoyed, I could see that. "I made mistakes, okay? I recognize that. You're not entirely blameless yourself, so it would be really nice if you would try to forgive me one of these days." </p><p>That was it. I lost my cool. </p><p>Flames danced on my tongue as I raised my voice. "<em>I'm not entirely blameless?</em> Is that really the smartest thing to say to me right now? How do any of my mistakes compare to the ones you've made with me?" I waited for a moment, but she had no answer for me. "You left me, Marina. You got lucky with your abilities with water and ice and lowering your temperature and all that." I was talking fast and was having trouble making sense. "When you figured out that others were escaping in similar ways, you lowered your fucking temperature to make it seem like you were dead. They got rid of you and you <em>left</em> me." </p><p>Marina stood up straighter. "I would've died in there if I had stayed," she shot at me. </p><p>"You made me think you were dead!" I shrieked, then continued, "you let me think you died, Marina. You let me think you were dead. My reaction was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" </p><p>"If I hadn't--"</p><p>"--<em>wasn't it?</em>" </p><p>Silence passed between us. Marina nodded and I let out a breath. </p><p>"I knew it," I spoke in a normal tone of voice. </p><p>More silence before Marina asked me a question. "How did you know I was alive?" </p><p>A moment passed before I felt in control of my emotions enough to answer. "Honestly? I didn't. I thought you were dead until I met someone inside S.H.I.E.L.D. sometime later, who had worked on the events that happened in Sokovia. I was so overwhelmed with grief that I begged them to tell me the death count and to see if they found your body." I was carefully watching her reaction when I told her, "you can imagine my surprise when they told me you weren't dead--that you were off galavanting through space with S.H.I.E.L.D. funding." </p><p>Regret and pain were written all over Marina's face. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Nastya. I'm so, so sorry." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke and her lower lip was quivering uncontrollably. She was ready to start sobbing at any moment. </p><p>"The day you died in Sokovia was the day my heart died too." I took a step toward her, feeling tears welling up into my own eyes. "Do you know how many people I killed? How many I killed out of rage while trying to escape?" She didn't answer. I didn't want her to. "All but three." More silence on Marina's part. "I killed nearly everyone in my grief." I licked my lips before continuing, "you left me to become this monster and you return, needing things from me. You do not get to be irritated with me because I'm angry with you. That's not fair."</p><p>Marina nodded. "You're right," she agreed with me, which caught me completely off guard. She hated agreeing with me. Ever since we were little, she'd always make a point to not agree with me, even when I was obviously right. "I never should've left you in that laboratory in Sokovia. I never should've pretended I was dead. I never should've done those things to you." </p><p>I stared at her, knowing that I had been waiting for an apology for a long time, but now that I had it, I didn't want it. "Why didn't you come looking for me after you escaped? After it was all over?" I asked, heartbroken. That was a question I had always wanted an answer to. </p><p>She opened and closed her mouth, letting the tears fall freely down her face. "I heard everyone died, I had assumed you did too," she finally said. </p><p>"<em>Assumed</em>? You didn't want to be sure?" I couldn't believe it. </p><p>"They told me everyone died but the Maximoffs, what was I supposed to do Nastya?" Marina asked. </p><p>"Look for me," I cried, exasperated. </p><p>We stared at each other, crying. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Marina cried, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm so sorry Anastasia, I hope you'll forgive me someday for the pain I've caused you." </p><p>My body shook with my cries. She apologized once more before turning and walking away from me. My heart broke all over again as the wound was reopened today. It felt good finally getting it off my chest, but it also hurt nearly as bad it did as the day I realized what had happened. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I hid away in a part of the aircraft for as long as I could manage, but Natasha found me. She always did. </p><p>"Hey," she said, sliding into the seat next to mine. I sniffed in response, but scoot over to make more room. "I heard the conversation. There really wasn't anywhere I could go without hearing it, honestly." </p><p>I cringed at the admission but still said nothing. I didn't know if I wanted to talk about it or not. I didn't know if it would help and I was too afraid to find out. </p><p>"It'll get better," Natasha reassured me. "You don't even have to forgive her if you don't want to, but it'll get better. Easier. It might take a while, but it will." Her hand rubbed circles on my back. I let myself be comforted by her, and I found myself believing her words. </p><p>Of course, I knew I never had to forgive her. I didn't know if I ever wanted to. This anger and bitterness have been part of me for so long, I wasn't sure if I could go without it. What would replace it? The anger and bitterness was a driving factor in my everyday life. I didn't know who I was without it and didn't know if I was myself without it. </p><p>"Thanks, Natasha," I whispered to her.</p><p>She smiled and wiped away a few tears with her thumb. </p><p>"Now, <em>khodimo</em>, gorgeous. We have a job to do," Natasha said, planting a kiss on my cheek before rising and offering me her hand. I used it to pull myself up, and she let me out of my hiding spot. On our way to see the others, I dried my tears and tried to regulate the color and heat of my face. I didn't want anyone to see my tears, even if they knew they were there. </p><p>"How far are we?" I asked Natasha, glancing outside at the landscape. "And where are we going?" </p><p>"Rivne, Ukraine," Natasha said, carefully gauging my reaction. "And we're here." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo totally random but I wrote this while geeked/zooted idk what your word is for it. Thought you all should know, it might make you happy if you're having a questionable day :) I hope you're enjoying this story that my gay ass decided to write after watching Avengers: Age of Ultron as well as Thor: Ragnarok all in one night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>